The present invention relates to tools for inserting fastening devices into a work piece, and more particularly to a pneumatic apparatus for feeding corrugated fastener, staples, nails, tacks, brads or other types of fasteners into a work piece utilizing improved magazine feed, eject and jam-clearing techniques.
Portable tools having a pneumatic drive for fasteners are well known in the art; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,922 to Juilfs, and corresponding Re. U.S. Pat. No. 26,262. These prior art pneumatic tools are referred to generically as pneumatic corrugators or "staplers", and are characterized by a pneumatic member having a guide body extending laterally from the pneumatic member at a forward end and including a driver extending from the pneumatic member through a driver channel in the guide body. Typically, a fastener magazine is fixed underneath the pneumatic member with an open feed end extending into the guide body, with a tensioning mechanism along the fastener magazine for feeding corrugated fasteners, staples, nails, brads, tacks or other types of fasteners for which the tool is specifically adapted across a fastener loading surface of the magazine, across the open feed end and into the driver channel. Operation of the pneumatic member causes the driver to rapidly shear away the forwardmost fastener and force it through the driver channel and into the work piece. See the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,922 to Juilfs at FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. A typical magazine construction for such pneumatic fasteners is also taught by Juilfs in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,672.
From time to time, these pneumatic tools are subjected to jams occurring in the drive channel. Accordingly, it is known to construct the guide body with a front plate which is pivoted to the guide body and is coupled with a recessed spring, ball detent or similar quick release mechanism for purposes of permitting the front plate to quickly move away from the driver channel when a jam occurs. A typical construction for a pivotal front plate is disclosed by Juilfs et al in U.S. Pat. 3,273,777.
The internal functioning of the pneumatic member portion of a typical prior art pneumatic tool is disclosed by Juilfs et al at U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,487.